


Flares

by silentwhisper002



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Pokemon | Mega Evolution Specials
Genre: Alain Finally Gets a Girl, Alain Finally Stops Getting Screwed Over, Alain is Professor Sycamore's Son, Ash is Irrelevant, Character Death, F/M, Generation 6, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Lysander and Malva are Married, Lysander is a Bitch, Lysander's A+ Parenting, Malva is a Good Cook, Original Female Character is also Lysander's Kid, Romeo and Juliet-I Know it's Cliche Let Me Live, Season 19 Rewrite, Some Real Shakespeare Level Tragedy, The Female Admins are Lysander's kids, The Female Admins are Sisters, team flare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwhisper002/pseuds/silentwhisper002
Summary: Back-Breaking Apprenticeship? CheckWorking for your best friend's Dad? CheckAlways being over looked? CheckFalling in love? UnfortunatelyAlain has a lot going on in his life, and when Lysander refuses to give him the promotion he feels he deserves, he and his best friend decide to part from Team Flare and go their own way. Now determined to prove himself worthy to his mentor, Alain enters the Kalos League. But the road to victory will not be an easy one. Along the way, friendships will be tested, rivalries will be made, hearts will be broken, and a devastating discovery will change everything.Basically a re-write of Pokemon Season 19: XYZ where Alain is the hero instead.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Original Female Character(s), Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Pachira | Malva
Kudos: 6





	1. Trouble in Flare-adise

**Author's Note:**

> Rebooting an Oldie. Enjoy!

Alain was a very tolerant person. There were few things that could get under his skin. However, this was the last straw for him. Lysander had been promising for months that he’d assess him for admin status, yet whenever he inquired about it, it was never “the right time to have this discussion.”

Now having it up to his limit, he needed to blow off some steam, which was how he’d ended up traveling the familiar forest road to the Coleman residence.

After working as Lysander’s apprentice for so many years, the rest of his family had practically adopted him at this point. He’d often stay over their house on missions or during time off.

Due to Lysander’s multi-million dollar work and his wife, Malva’s elite four status, the family could live anywhere. But they’d both opted to keep their children away from the spotlight which was why they’d ended up with a lake house on the outskirts of Lumiose City, just a mile up the road from the labs.

Walking up the wooden platform steps of his destination, Alain did his best to compose himself and gently rapped on the door.

He could hear the soft barking of a Pokémon a top the sound of footsteps coming from the inside.

The lock on the front knob clicked, and the door swung open, revealing Malva, who had a hand looped through a Houndoom's collar.

“Alain!” She exclaimed, pulling him into an embrace once she’d finally gotten the oversized dog under control. “What a surprise!”

“Well, you know, I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by.”

The older trainer pulled away and smiled at his response, but then her face dropped a little. “If you’re looking for Lysander, I’m afraid he’s not here.”

Alain had to hold back a laugh. Lysander was the _last_ person he wanted to see right now.

“Actually, I was looking for Karolyna. Is she in?”

Malva’s face brightened at the reassurance that he’d be staying.“She’s up in her room, as per usual. Maybe you can get her to come outside and enjoy the sun.”

Alain chuckled at Malva for believing that there was any possibility her daughter could be swayed into socializing with anyone other than him.

“Thanks, I’ll try.”

Bidding his honorary mother farewell, he headed in the direction of his friend’s room.Out of the five Coleman children, he was closet with the youngest.

Alain and Karolyna went back, even before his days as Lysander’s apprentice.

The two had trained together under his own father, Professor Sycamore, in the science field before Alain had decided he wanted something more with his journey. They became fast friends, bonding over their proximity in age and shared love for the scientific studies. Their friendship continued to grow over the years, and she was practically his sister at this point. It was actually Karolyna who had convinced her father to take Alain under his wing after he’d expressed to her his interest in field work. He’d taken the internship and left his father’s studies. A year later, Karolyna had done the same. She now ran the underground Chemical development lab alongside Xerosic. Apparently work just wasn’t the same without Alain there, and her father had always planned that she work at the company anyway. Although he knew Karolyna wasn’t fond of working along side her other four sisters, she was at least glad the two shared a workspace again.

Not even bothering to knock—their friendship was way past that by this point—he entered her room.

Despite the rest of the house being rather cheerful and vibrant, covered in plants and family photos—a true reflection of her mother’s personality—Karolyna’s walls were painted an obsidian black with red trim around the edges. Nothing hung in her space except for the red tapestry above her bed that read “ _Keep Calm and Fuck You_ ” in bold white lettering. Just another aspect to add to the list of reasons why they were friends.

“Knock, why don’t you?” Karolyna’s voice echoed from the corner of her room where she was perched atop her navy comforter. She was casually dressed in a black shirt, red overtop flannel, and a pair of worn black jeans, unlike her siblings who probably even slept in their uniforms.

“I swear to God I’m going to kill him.”

“Who?” She asked, brushing a loose strand of flaming red hair back from her face.

“Your dad.”

“Oh by all means, please do. And take Xerosic with him while you’re at it. He’s been a fucking pain in the back all week.”

Alain began pacing back and forth across the hardwood floor, running his hands through his dark hair, blue eyes flashing in frustration. “He’s been promising for _months_ to make me an admin, but every time I ask him about it, it’s always _“You’re not quite there yet.”_ , or _“Now’s not the time.”_ Well, when _is_ the fucking time?!” He yelled, throwing himself face down onto her bed. Turning his head out of the comforter he saw the girl wrinkle her face, her ice-colored eyes glossed over with disgust.

“ _Ew_ , why would you want to be an admin? You know what that entails right?”

Alain knew straight away what Karolyna was referring to. Mabel, Celosìa, Bryony, and Alaina—the four current admins, save for Xerosic who was more of a scientist than an admin—were not only claimed to be “difficult to work with”, they were also her sisters.

Alain shrugged “I’m sure I could suffer through working with them. I mean, Aliana’s not that bad and Mabel can be nice when she wants too. Celosìa and Bryony are questionable, but I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Karolyna rolled her eyes. “You say that now, but you’re not the one who has to live with them.”

“Listen, if I were promoted I could be out there in the field a lot more than I am now. That’s all I care about.”

“Just ask him when he’s not busy. Maybe he’ll give you a straighter answer if his mind isn’t focused on something else.”

“Lyna, when is he _not_ busy?”

“You’re his favorite child, he’ll make time for you.”

Alain snorted at her answer. “No, I’m your _Mom’s_ favorite.”

“Exactly.” Karolyna said matter-of-factly, “He knows better than to disagree with my mom.”

At this, the two burst into laughter, and Alain immediately felt his earlier frustrations start to ebb away. He always felt so at ease around Karolyna. Her sisters used to joke that the two should just hurry up and get married, until Karolyna pointed out that it was against the laws of society to support incest.

“How ‘bout I yell at him to stop stalling you when he gets home.” She asked, doing her best to reassure her friend.

Alain snickered “Yeah, that’ll go down well.”

“If only.” She replied.

They fell into a friendly silence for a moment before Alain decided to break it.

“You wanna go do something?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, get out of town maybe? Go somewhere fun?”

His companion was about to respond, when they heard Malva yell from the other room. “Kids! Dinner!”

Karolyna looked back at him and shrugged. “I mean, I’d say yes, but I don’t know if my mom will let you leave before dinner.”

“Your mom loves me more than you, I think.”

“I know, it’s sad, isn’t it?”

“Simply devastating.”

“So you’re staying right?”

“I don’t think I have a choice in the matter.” He confirmed.

Karolyna punched him in the shoulder as they rose from the bed. “You never could say no to my mom’s cooking. You’re such a Mama’s boy.”

“Listen, Linda, good food is hard to come by.”

“Did you just tell me off in vine?” She asked with mock offense.

“Yes. Yes I did.”

Karolyna shook her head as they made their way down the hall into the kitchen, where Malva had set down a delicious looking pile of sliders and other assorted vegetables. He took his normal seat next to his friend, and leaned over near her ear. “It’s like she knew I was coming.”

“Well anyone could hear you from a mile away.”

Alain snickered at their ongoing banter. It was never-ending between the two. Anyone would think they hated each other, but that was just their dynamic. Neither one of them was a generally soft, gentle personality. If Karolyna insulted you, it was a good thing. The moment she started spewing compliments, you knew you were in trouble.

“Your dad and the girls will be home any minute now.” Malva announced, joining the two teens at the head of the table. She reached over and grabbed Alain’s hand in her own, flashing him a motherly smile. “I’m so glad you could make it over tonight. Lyna has been such a grump without you.”

“Have not!” The red-head retorted, though her eyes sparkled with amusement.

“Oh yes you have! You’re always holed up in that room of yours or off in the lab somewhere. I barely even see you anymore.”

While Karolyna playfully rolled her eyes at her mother’s light teasing, Alain could sense the smallest bit of remorse in Malva’s tone. 

While her sisters had always been stuck to their father’s side like glue, it wasn’t the same case with the youngest Coleman.

Karolyna had always been especially close with her mother.

After already having four other daughters to choose his protégée from, Lysander hadn’t taken much special interest in Karolyna, especially after she began to express an ambition in medicine instead of technology.

Due to that, Karolyna had spent most of her childhood with her mother at the league, tending to the wounded Pokémon—and sometimes trainers—under the stationed Nurse Joy. But now as she grew older, Lysander expected her to eventually inherit the lab from Xerosic, which meant that she was almost never home anymore. Alain couldn’t imagine the strain it had on Malva. He‘d have to find a way to subtly convince Lysander to give his daughter some time off.

“So, Alain,” Malva started again, the distance draining from her eyes, “How have you been? I feel like it’s been ages since we last caught up.”

Alain felt another pang of guilt at her words. Despite the fiery persona she put on when doing her duty for the Pokémon League, Malva was actually one of the sweetest people Alain knew. In fact, he used to come over just about every week and talk with Malva over a cup of tea. Alain’s own mother had left early on in his life, so Malva was a gift sent from the gods. He could talk to her about anything, and she always had some sort of encouraging advice at hand when he needed it. But it had been months since the last time they’d done that.

Wow.

He really needed to get out more.

“I’ve been alright. My apprenticeship has been keeping me busy.”

“Yes, how _is_ that going for you?” Karolyna cut in, heavy sarcasm falling from her lips.

Alain shot her a glare. The last thing he needed was for Malva to be worrying about him too.

“Uh oh.” The older woman joked, “Trouble in Paradise?”

Karolyna sat back, an eyebrow raised in her friend’s direction.

“Dad still won’t promote him, and he’s been promising for months apparently.”

“Yeah, well it’s _no big deal_.” He hissed the last part through gritted teeth, trying to give Karolyna the hint to shut the hell up.

“That’s not what you said when you came into my room fuming like a freakin Camerupt.”

Malva looked back and forth between the two. “I’m sure he’s just forgotten.” She tried.

“ _Sure he did_.” Karolyna retorted.

“Well, I’ll talk to him about it tonight. How about that?” Her mother soothed, “I know how hard you work in that apprenticeship, Alain, and you, more than anyone else, deserve the promotion.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Alain replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. He was still a bit pissed at Karolyna, but he supposed she had done him a favor in a way.

She looked as though she were about to say something else, when the front door opened, and the sound of multiple footsteps filled the house.

“Well speak of the devil!” Malva chirped, “It looks like your father’s home!”


	2. It's Simply Good Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner goes a little sideways...

_“Well speak of the devil!” Malva chirped, “It looks like your father’s home!”_

Alain stiffened at the sight of his mentor looming in the doorway, his four elder daughters behind him.

“Alain.” Lysander gave a smooth greeting, “What a surprise. I thought you’d gone home for the night.”

The dark haired teen did his best to sound relaxed in his reply. “I figured I’d come see how Lyna was doing. We haven’t caught up in a while.”

Karolyna flashed a smile at his words, but Alain could tell it was more fake than his confidence. She was just as uncomfortable as he was.

“Sit down, all of you.” Malva said, in attempt to break the uneasy tension, “The food’s going to get cold if we don’t eat it soon.”

Lysander seated himself at the other end of the table, while the girls followed in suit.

Alain let out a small sigh of annoyance when an obnoxious cough sounded from behind him.

“You’re in my seat, asshole.” He heard Celosìa gripe.

“So pick another one.” Karolyna quipped.

Celosìa scoffed, resting a fist on her jutted hip. “Standing up for your boyfriend, I see?”

Karolyna tilted her head back to get a better view of her older sister, both eyebrows raised.

“At least I’ve only got the one.” She retorted, “What’re you at now, like, six?”

Alain had to try very hard not to spit out his water at her remark. Leave it to, Karolyna Coleman, Queen of Sarcasm, to go there. It was an unspoken knowledge that the purple haired admin got around, but no one—save for Karolyna apparently—actually had the guts to point it out.

“That’s enough, Karolyna.” Lysander corrected, though he sounded more bored than anything else.

She gave a nonchalant shrug, yet followed her father’s command and remained silent.

“What’s got you so in a twist Kar?” Mabel asked, placing some greens on her plate.

“You mean besides the fact that you exist?”

“God, Lyna,” Bryony sighed, “Do you really have to be so brash?”

“I don’t know, do you really have to lower the IQ of the whole room every time you open your mouth?” Karolyna shot back.

Alain elbowed her in the side, at this rate he was going to choke from amusement if she didn’t stop.

Lysander shook his head at the banter. Alain figured he was so used to this by now that he saw no point in trying to stop it. Girls were catty, what more was there to say?

“So, Lysander,” Malva started, once again acting as the evening’s saving grace, “Alain told me you’re considering assessing him for an admin position.”

Alain’s heart stopped and the room fell dead silent.

“I’m considering it.” The man responded after a few moments.

Alain began to fidget under Lysander’s intense blue gaze, wanting to escort himself out of existence. He prayed that Malva would accept that answer and just drop the subject.

“And?” Malva pressed.

_Fuck._

“And I’ve yet to decide.”

“Why not?” Karolyna challenged, “You’ve been training him for years. Don’t you think he’s ready by now?”

“Its not a question of whether or not he is ready, Karolyna. There is in fact another candidate in the running.

“Oh yeah? Who?”

Alain glanced at his friend, and could see the wheels turning in her brain. She was already plotting for how they were going to knock the second option out of the equation.

“You.”

He swore the earth stopped moving for a good minute or so. Even Karolyna was lost for words.

“…Me?”

“ _Her?”_ The other four admins exclaimed, equal amounts of shock in all their voices.

Lysander’s cool demeanor never changed; Alain didn’t know how the man managed to keep himself so calm and composed all the time.

“While it’s true, Alain has proved himself well, I’ve been prepping you since birth, Karolyna, just as I have your sisters.”

“Prepping me since _birth_?” The girl in question spat, “How is ignoring me for a good three-fourths of my life _prepping_ me?”

“I wasn’t aware I had to hold your hand through everything.” He responded.

Although Alain held a large amount of respect for the man, even _he_ would call that statement a bad move.

Karolyna’s mouth pressed into a thin line. “I don’t even want to be an admin, Dad. Nowhere in my life has that _ever_ been a goal.”

“It’s not about what you want.” Lysander’s voice was beginning to rise, and the others took it as a hint to stay silent. But not Karolyna. She was _furious_. Maybe even more so than her father might be.

“You know what my passion is. I don’t want to be some servant to your games! I’ve been working my whole life for the medical field and I—“

This seemed to be the final break for Lysander, because he slammed his hands down on the table, abruptly rising from his seat.

“THIS IS MY HOUSE, MY FAMILY, MY COMPANY, AND YOU SHALL _DO AS I SAY!”_

Alain was terrified. He’d never seen his mentor this mad before, and he’d caught Lysander in some pretty terrible moments.

Karolyna leaned back in her chair and slowly nodded her head, her lips still thinned together. “Like Hell I will.” She responded, her tone low and dangerous.

Malva looked as though she wanted to say something, but Alain figured that _everyone_ was a little too scared to respond at the moment.

Finally, Karolyna rose from her seat, and pushed her barely touched plate away from her.

“I’m finished.”

Before anyone could tell her otherwise, she stalked off in the direction of her room, Houndoom at her heels.

“Well, she took that well.” Aliana commented on her younger sister’s performance.

Alain decided to be the next to excuse himself, nodding in gratitude at his hosts. “I’m just gonna…go make sure she’s okay.”

Lysander said nothing, but glared at his apprentice. Alain swallowed a great lump in his throat. He had a sinking feeling that this conversation was far from over, and _he’d_ be the one at the receiving end of Lysander’s rage tomorrow.

Heading off in the same direction as his friend, Alain could hear muffled profanities coming from Karolyna’s room.

Raising a fist, he decided to knock this time.

“I’m not in the mood, Mom.”

“It’s me.” he called.

She was silent for a moment, before the lock slid out from the other side. Alain gently pushed the door open to reveal a very disheveled Karolyna, with her face in her hands and Houndoom whining at her feet.

“I’m done.” She whispered in a small voice.

Alain began to grow worried. This was not the _“I-Don’t-Give-Two-Fucks-What-You-or-the-Next-Person-has-to-Say-About-Me”_ girl that he knew. He’d never seen her this defeated before.

“I’m so _done_ with all of them.”

Alain sat beside her on the bed and threw a comforting arm around his friend.

“You’ve worked so hard for this, Alain, and I’m so sorry. He’s such an ass for leading you on like that.”

“Hey, I don’t mind handing it to you, Lyna. If anyone, you’re probably better suited for the job than I am.”

“But that’s the thing, Alain, _I don’t want it._ ”

“I know you don’t.” He said, running his hand soothingly up and down her back.

“But he won’t fucking _listen!_ ”

He simply nodded along with her words, knowing that she needed to get this out.

“He puts so much effort and interest into the others, and then just drops this on me like he _hasn’t_ been ignoring me for the eighteen years I’ve been alive.”

“I have an idea.”

“If your idea is trying to reason with that son-of-a-bitch, then it’s not happening.”

“No.” He said, “Why don’t we do what I suggested earlier?”

“Which was?”

“Get out of here. Do something great, something amazing! Show him that we’re more than he thinks!”

Karolyna scoffed. “Oh yes? And how do you propose we do that? Win the fucking Kalos League?”

Alain snapped his fingers at her response. “Yes. That’s _exactly_ what we do. We win the fucking Kalos league.”

“Only one of us can win dumbass.”

“Fine, then _I’ll_ win the league and you can come along for the ride.”

“You know what…deal. Someone’s gotta whip your lazy ass into shape.”

“Hey! My ass is in great shape thank you.”

Karolyna peeked at him through her fingers, and he could see the slightest bit of a smile forming on her face. “You keep telling yourself that.”

“Whatever. So do we have a deal?”

“We have a deal.”


	3. A Plan is Forged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karolyna makes some late night decisions, and Alain's not too sure how he feels about them.

Though it was probably the last thing Lysander wanted, it was decided that Alain would stay over for the night. After all, he was the only one who seemed to manage calming Karolyna down to a rational state.

Malva claimed that perhaps he’d be able to sway her daughter’s mind, but the look in her eye told a different story.

She knew that Karolyna needed a friend right now.

“So when do we leave?” She asked, rolling out the sleeping bag on the dark wooden floors.  
Alain shrugged. “I hadn’t thought about it.”

Karolyna kicked the rest of the makeshift bed out into a sort of straightened fashion, and then sat back on her own.

“You always were shit at making plans.”

He rolled his eyes and climbed up next to her. “Thanks for the compliment.”

She snorted and shoved his shoulder with her hand. “It wasn’t a compliment.”

“Right, right. How silly of me to believe you could actually be nice for once in your life.”

“Seriously though. When? All I want right now is to get out of this house.”

“I really couldn’t tell you, Lyna. Whenever you want I suppose.”

Karolyna fell silent for a moment, and she looked as though she were struggling with something in her mind.

Alain leaned foward to get a look at her face, and tapped his index finger along her temple. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Tomorrow.” She responded, her voice soft and distant.

“What?”

“We leave tomorrow. First light.”

Alain was a bit taken aback at her decision. Karolyna was normally the one who took the time to make a detailed game plan, all the way to the cool down.

“Lyna, what about your family? I mean, your mom…think of what that would do to her.”

Karolyna’s eyes seemed to water for a moment, but she blinked back any tears that threatened to spill.

“She’ll understand.” Karolyna nodded, biting her lip to keep it from quivering, “I’ll…I’ll write to her when we get to a center…or something.”

“Lyna…”

“My mind’s made up Alain.”

Alain still wasn’t too fond of the idea that they’d just take off like that. He could get behind screwing over Lysander and his fan club of bitches, aka his other daugthers, but Malva? He wasn’t too sure how he felt about that. However, he knew that once Karolyna came to a decision on something, there was no going back.

“Tomorrow it is then.”

“Good.”

The two friends fell into silence, surrounded by the claustrophobic corners of Karolyna’s blackened room, and their own uneasy tension.

Alain took the quiet as a chance to lay back on the bed and let his mind finally process what he was getting himself into.

First off, how the hell was he going to win the Kalos League? The best trainers from all across the region would be there to compete, and yeah, he was good, but some of these people had been training their whole lives for that moment. Alain had been training to be a scientist.

He turned his head towards Karolyna, who had the same glazed over look on her face.

At least he’d have her there to help him.After all, she’d spent most of her childhood training with the elite four, considering Malva held a position with them. He’d seen Karolyna battle as well, and she was a true force to be reckoned with. He wondered if she was planning on entering the running too. He wouldn’t be mad if Karolyna beat him out for Champion. She’d be one hell of a competitor, and would definitely give Diantha a run for her money, should she get that far.

“What are you thinking about?” Karolyna’s voice broke through his thoughts.

Alain shrugged.

His friend scoffed at his nonchalance. “You had that weird, concentrated, dreamy look you always get when you’re overthinking something.”

“I was just wondering if you were going to enter the Kalos League as well?”

It was Karolyna’s turn to shrug. “I dunno. Maybe. I didn’t really think about it.”

Alain responded with a thoughtful hum.

“Why?” She questioned, “Scared I’ll beat ya?”

“Terrified.”

“Santalune City would be good to start.” Karolyna switched the subject.

“But we’re already in Lumiose.”

“Yeah, but one, if we stay close to home, they’ll easily find us. Two, I heard the Santalune Gym is a bit of a breeze. All bug types. No problem for us.”

Alain raised an eyebrow at her choice of ending. “Oh, so there’s an _us_ now?”

“I can’t let you take all the glory.”

“So we leave for Santalune tomorrow?”

“Yep.”

“When’s the earliest train?”

“Not early enough.”

Alain had to refrain himself from shoving Karolyna off the bed.

“You’re kidding right? We’re not actually walking from here to Santalune?”

“Oh please, it’s just down route four. If we leave at dawn, we’ll get there before dark.”

“I _hate_ you.” He groaned.

“I know, you’ve told me. Now come on, we’d better sleep. We’ve got a long day of walking ahead of us.”

Alain slid off her bed, and onto the sleeping mat she’d somewhat set up for him. “Yeah, yeah, don’t remind me.” He told her, settling himself in.

“Night, Alain.” Karolyna chirped, obviously struggling to contain laughter.

“Night, Asshole.”

“Dumbass.”

“Bitch.”

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

“Alright, alright, I’m a bitch, now get some sleep.” Karolyna agreed through subtle laughter.

“Night, Lyna.” He whispered, genuine reassurance in his voice this time.

“Night.”


	4. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, lengths will probably vary

Morning decided to come earlier than Alain would have liked. 

As soon as the first rays of golden sunlight began to peek over the city skyline, Karolyna was up and kicking him in the side. 

Alain shoved her foot away, still tired from yesterday’s events—not to mention it was just past 5am. 

“Rise and shine, Princess.” She prodded him with a sharp whisper. 

Raising a weakened arm, he batted her away, curling further into himself. “Five more minutes.” 

A jarring cold hit him as the blanket he’d cocooned himself in was ripped from his body. 

“Get up, Asshole.”

Rolling onto his back, Alain slowly opened his eyes and glared at the slender woman standing over him. Karolyna was already fully awake and dressed. Her wild red hair framed her face like a Pyroar’s mane, determination sparking in her sharp blue eyes. She looked ready to face anything. 

The dark-haired trainer picked himself off the ground and stretched, doing his best to work out the tension he’d acquired after sleeping on the hardwood floor. 

“Fine, fine. I’m up. You happy?” He spoke low, careful not to raise his voice. If they woke anyone—especially Lysander—it would be game over. 

“Good.” Karolyna responded, tossing him the silver Pokèbelt he’d discarded the night before. “Because we’re leaving.” 

Alain finished fastening the elastic around his waist and raised an eyebrow. “No morning fuel?”

Not a moment after the words had left his mouth, an oran berry was rushing towards his face. 

Jerking back a fraction at the sudden appearance of the juicy tan object, he managed to catch it in his grip. Man, that girl had an arm on her. 

Biting into the misshapen fruit, he spotted two green and black backpacks leaning against her bedroom door. She must have packed them after he’d gone to sleep. 

They were bulging with supplies, a waterproof sleeping bag rolled atop each one. 

“You’re certainly prepared.” He commented, finishing off his fruit. 

Karolyna nodded, picking one of the bags off the floor. “I’ve been up since three.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” he asked, “I’d have been happy to help you.”

His companion stifled a laugh as she cautiously turned the handle on her door, careful not to make a sound. “Seriously, Alain, the world could be physically falling apart, and you’d die peacefully in your sleep.”

Shaking his head at their playful banter, he reached down and collected the second pack. “I guess it’s to early to ask for a compliment huh?”

“You wish.”

Poking her head out into the darkened hall, Karolyna inspected the narrow corridor. She flashed a hand in the air, confirming the coast was clear. “Come on. If we hurry, we can catch the sunrise.”

Moving lightly on their feet, the two teens maneuvered through the sleeping house with much caution. Each time one inevitably stumbled into the odd table or chair, they’d instantly freeze, eyes darting around in a nervous fashion. Slowly, but steadily they made it to the front door.

Karolyna’s hand stretched for the handle. She was seconds from twisting the knob, when all hopes of a clean escape went out the window. 

“Going somewhere?”

The two trainers froze. Alain could feel Karolyna stiffen beside him at the sound of Aliana’s thin voice. 

Placing a hand on her wrist, he gave her a reassuring squeeze, letting her know that no matter what, they were going out that door. No one, not even Lysander, was going to stop them. 

“Out.” Karolyna finally spoke, her tone low and firm. 

“You’re leaving you mean.”

“Yes.” 

“Why?”

“Al, you know why.” Karolyna finally turned around to face her sister, Alain moving with her.

While Aliana’s short orange hair appeared feral from sleep, the look in her amber eyes wasn’t. She seemed truly concerned rather than angry.

“I can’t be an admin. I can’t be another one of dad’s little projects. I _can’t_.”

“So you’re running away? That’s unlike you, Lyna.”

Karolyna shook her head. “No. I’m not _running away_ from anything.”

“Sure looks like it.”

"I know what it looks like, “ Alain cut in, “but it’s not.”

“So then what are you doing?” The older Coleman sounded bored now, much like her father did whenever someone other than Xerosic opened their mouth. 

“I’m going to win the Kalos League.” She announced, almost as if she hadn’t yet known the answer herself until now. 

At this, Aliana seemed intrigued. “Win the Kalos League huh?”

"Yes." Karolyna sounded more sure of herself. Her voice never wavered.

The three fell silent for a moment, facing off in the tension of the dark. Alaina bit her lip in an indecisive fashion, and Alain could only hope that she'd keep her mouth shut. 

Finally, she raised her hands in the air and took a step back. "Don't let me stand in your way then."

“You’re letting us go?” 

Aliana tilted her head to the side. “It’s not like I can stop you. Besides, I’m not Dad. I know what you want. As a fellow younger sibling, I’ve always supported you Karolyna…even though I sometimes fail to show it.”

Alain swore Karolyna would have cried if she’d given herself the time. She rushed at her sister, and embraced the elder girl in a hug.

“Thank you.” He heard her whisper. 

“Don’t worry.” Aliana soothed, “If anyone asks, you’re kicking ass.”

Pulling away from the amber-eyed woman’s arms, Karolyna returned to his side and pushed open the door. 

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

With the past now behind them, they stepped outside, and the journey began.

  
  



	5. And They’re Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they make their way to Santalune City, Alain has some questions he can’t quite answer...

Karolyna was right. The sunrise had been worth the early start.

A beautiful streak of red was painted against a canvas of pink and gold. Silver clouds dotted the waking sky, purple dawn lightly dusted around their edges. 

In this moment, the world felt calm, so separated from the chaos he knew was about to erupt. 

As they traversed down the dirt path which was still moistened from the morning dew, Alain allowed his thoughts to finally collect in the quiet air.

Things were going to be much different now. If he truly knew Lysander as he believed he did, Alain could guarantee there’d be a warrant out for them. 

They were just as much fugitives as they were free.

It almost made him wonder if all this was worth it. Regardless of what they told themselves, they’d have to sleep with one eye open from now on. At this point, he didn’t know what seemed more impossible: Escaping Lysander or winning the Kalos League.

But then he remembered the determination in Karolyna’s words to Aliana.

_“I’m going to win the Kalos League.”_

He glanced at his companion. 

Karolyna’s sharp blue eyes stared straight ahead, focused on the road before them. 

No matter how much doubt he may hold, her stance alone told him that she was set on this path. 

And he would be right there with her. 

_The Kalos League…_

The thought just now hit him. He wasn’t the only one fighting for a champion title. 

Alain wondered how this might effect their friendship. Never had he and Karolyna been forced to compete for a goal. They’d always worked as a team. This was the first time he was truly on his own. 

Although Alain was fairly confident in his skill, he knew that Karolyna was a fighter. He’d have to lay everything on the table just to stay in the game. 

“….was thinking—Alain?”

Alain was brought out of this thoughts by Karolyna waving a pale hand in front of his face. 

“Sorry, I got lost for a moment. What were you saying?” He responded, still half-dazed. 

Karolyna snickered at his mild confusion. “I was saying that when we get to Santalune, we should find a Pokemon Center before anything else.”

“Oh. Yeah.” He nodded along in agreement, “That’s probably a good idea. We’ll need a place to sleep, and I think they offer registration as well.”

“Yeah…so what’s got you caught in the moment?” She pressed.

Alain shrugged, but Karolyna gave him a look that said she could see right through him. 

“I was thinking about the logistics of this whole thing.” He confessed.

The smile fell from her face, and Karolyna became quiet in realization. Her mouth twisted up into a knot, a nervous habit she’d acquired as a child.

“You know they’ll come looking for us right?” He said, getting straight to the point. 

“Maybe not. I mean, we’re not kids anymore. There’s really nothing they can do.”

“You and I both know that’s a flat out lie Karol.” 

“So we’ll be careful.” She reasoned, twisting the ends of her bright red ponytail through her hands, “We don’t stay in one place for too long. We do what we came for, and get out.”

“You really think he’ll make it that easy?”

Karolyna rolled her eyes “Fine, fine. _And_ I’ll kick his ass if I have to.”

“Now we’re talking.” Alain chuckled at her enthusiasm.

With the atmosphere significantly lighter, Karolyna stretched her arms into the air. 

“Mmmm, I’m actually excited about life for once. I’m itching to get those badges.”

“You think we actually stand a chance out there?”

“Come on Alain.” Karolyna said, playfully nudging his shoulder, “You’re the best trainer I know. Behind me of course.” 

Alain choked at her end comment, but the sparkle in her eyes told him that it was all in good fun.

“You know I won’t go easy on you right?”

“Oh please. I could whip your ass any day.”

“It’s not my ass you have to whip though.”

“It’s sure as hell one of the many.”

“It feels strange.” Alain broke from his joking tone, more serious now. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we’ve always been a team you know? The “Karolyna and Alain Circus”, but now...I don’t know, it feels weird to be pitted against each other.”

A thoughtful expression bloomed on Karolyna’s face as she contemplated the truth in his words.

For a moment Alain thought perhaps the girl was reconsidering her choice. However, he was proven wrong when she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled. 

“No matter who wins Alain, you’re still my best friend. Nothing changes. You’ll just be my best friend who now holds a champion title and many other vigorous responsibilities that he will inevitably need my assistance for.”

Leave it to Karolyna to bring amusement to his heart. 

“I guess we’ll always be the same old circus show,” He contributed, “even then.”

“No one does anything alone. I thought you knew that by now. I’m always rooting for you.”

“I’m always rooting for you too.” Alain offered. 

“I know, because I’d shiv you if you weren’t.”

Overwhelmed with reassurance that things could only change for the better, Alain relaxed himself, and opted to enjoy the journey instead. 

The last bits of sunrisen gold were fading into a cool blue behind the wide stretch of trees, leaving a warm summer breeze in its place. 

“I’m afraid I might be a little bit rusty though.” He picked up where they’d left off in their casual conversation about the league. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well you know, battling with a party of six. Lysander only ever lets me bring Charizard along.”

“Ah yes, his “ _There is more strength in the connection of one than an army of hundreds”_ spiel. God I swear that man has no logic. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Karolyna responded, “And there will be plenty of room for training along the way.”

“You’re probably right.”

“Always am.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, walking side by side towards their destination. 

And then an idea came to mind. 

“Hey Karol.”

The flame-haired girl hummed in response. 

“I challenge thee to a duel of the wit.”

She stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow at him. “Right now?”

“Now’s a good time as any.”

Karolyna shifted her weight to one side, resting a hand on a jutted hip, much like Celosìa had a habit of doing—though he’d never admit that out loud if he wished to keep his life. 

“That eager to see what you’re up against?”

“I guess I’m just that eager to prove I can win.”

Karolyna didn’t hesitate.

“I accept your challenge.”

Her hand rested lightly on the belt that carried her Pokémon as she spoke. 

Alain couldn’t remember the last time he’d battled Karolyna. He’d seen her in action plenty of times, but it’d been ages since they’d gone head to head. This was his time to see if he had what it took, or if winning the Kalos league really _was_ just a crazy dream.

Taking his stance at the four-meter mark, he decided to put his best foot forward. 

“Charizard, I choose you!”

  
  
  



	6. Winner Takes All (And By “All”, I Mean Lunch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alain and Karolyna face off in their first mock-match of the season, and although Alain has some tricks up his sleeve, his self-doubt is starting to prove itself a major problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note! For those of you who've read from when I first posted this, I made an important change in the first chapter that you might want to go back and look at as it will be important as the story goes on

_ “Let’s go, Charizard!” _

The large, orange dragon appeared from his red and white cylinder, flames omitting from his flaring nostrils. 

Alain clenched his fist behind his back with nervous anticipation. 

As faithful as he was in Charizard, his self-confidence always wavered right before a battle, thanks to Lysander’s constant berating of his skill.

_ “But this is no time for doubt” _ he reminded himself. 

Gritting his teeth, Alain pushed any and all hesitation out of his mind. 

This was a clean slate. 

Now it was time to prove to himself that he could make it through a match without Lysander’s guidance. He was going to fight Karolyna and win, doing it his own way. 

Yes. He  _ could _ do this. 

“Houndoom!”

_ “Ah fuck, I’m done for—Wait. No, no, no. I can do this. I can beat her. For Arceus’ sake Alain, just believe in yourself and  _ focus _!” _

Beside him, Charizard snorted in excitement, and Alain fixed his attention back on his friend. 

Karolyna’s fire-toned hair billowed out behind her in the wind, and the look in her eyes said she was battle ready. 

Her stance was firm, but a cool expression resided on her face. Alain had always found it funny how, although she’d deny it to the grave, the similarities between Karolyna and her father were uncanny. 

Standing here now, with that determined, knowing glint in her eye, she looked just like Lysander. 

But he wouldn’t let that rattle him. 

“One-on-one shall we?” She suggested with an eyebrow raised, “First one down buys lunch?”

“Deal.”

“It’s your move then.” Karolyna offered. 

“How ladylike of you.”

“Shut up and go.” She snarked, though playful laughter seeped through her voice. 

Squaring his shoulders Alain wracked his brain for a plan of attack. 

“Charizard! Flamethrower!”

Why not? Offense was the best defense. 

Charizard grunted in response and puffed out his chest, inhaling the oxygen he’d need to distribute the flames. 

With a boisterous cry of rage, he unleashed all hell upon his opponent. But Karolyna never even batted an eye. 

When the fire cleared, Houndoom stood, left without a scratch. 

“How—”

“Honestly Alain, the “how”, is Fire Type 101. Houndoom’s special ability is Flash Fire.”

_ “Special Ability. I should have known. Fire moves won’t do much damage, unless....” _

Pressing two fingers to the Mega Stone held by the bracelet enclosed around his wrist, Alain played his hand. 

“Charizard! Mega Evolve!”

The large beast threw his head back and snarled with the growing energy that filled his body. Alain could feel their bond tighten with every second. 

Soon the Lizard Pokemon stood proud, coated in black, blue flames erupting from his jaw. 

Karolyna’s sharp eyes narrowed. “So that’s how we’re playing it?”

She reached for her own Mega Stone that hung inside a circular, emblazoned pendant Alain had won at a carnival, the eve of her sixteenth birthday. He’d of course given it to her as a gift. 

She now grasped the precious stone between her delicate fingers calling out to her own partner. “Houndoom! Mega Evolve!”

The sleek hound tensed her muscles as she grew to a larger height, while sharp metallic horns and spikes formed on her body. 

With a piercing howl, the aura broke and Houndoom stood, mega-evolved in all her glory. 

The sheer sight of her would make a meer novice turn tail, and run away. 

However, Alain was no novice, and he refused to go down without a fight. 

“Charizard! Thunder Punch!”

“Houndoom, bring it down!”

Alain let the slightest bit of a cocky grin slide onto his face. Houndoom was half Fire Type and Thunder Punch was an Electric Type move. Any kind of contact would significantly injure the dog. 

Yet the canine’s trust in her trainer never seemed to waver as the Pokémon launched themselves at each other. 

Charizard barreled into Houndoom, throwing all his weight into the impact. However, despite the high voltage, Houndoom grabbed Chraizard’s sparking fist in her mouth. Kicking out at his underbelly with her hind legs, the hound managed to flip herself, heels over head, and throw the dragon towards the ground. 

“Wha-”Alain was utterly lost for words in astonishment. 

How was Houndoom not half-beat? She’d just taken a fully charged Thunder Punch!

“Foul Play!”

Giving a slight bark of effort, Houndoom dove down after Charizard, her paws outstretched. 

The struggling beasts were still descending when she reached him. Curling herself into a slight C-shaped position, the slender canine pummeled Charizard into the soil below. 

“Charizard!” Alain gasped in worry. 

A large plume of dust had risen on the impact, but when the dry particles settled, he was relieved to find Charizard battered, though still standing. 

Houndoom however, hadn’t even broken a sweat. 

_ “She’s improved. Like,  _ really _ improved.” _

“Alright Charizard, we can still win this!” He tried to reassure the dragon, but mainly himself, “Use Dragon Claw!”

“Not a chance.” He heard Karolyna growl, her tone smoother than soft cream.

“Houndoom! Fireblast!”

As Charizard rushed forward, once again on the offensive, Houndoom rallied her strength and unleashed an enormous blast of scorching heat onto her opponent. 

Charizard managed to block the blow with his Dragon Claw, however once his smokey vision had cleared, Houndoom was nowhere in sight. 

Alain’s heart dropped, as he noticed a slim, darkened shape appear from the corner of his eye, creeping up behind Charizard. 

“Behind you!” He shouted. 

But it was too late. 

“Houndoom! Overheat!”

Before the towering lizard could lumber around in the other direction, the black hound reared up onto her haunches and brought her forepaws harshly to the ground. 

Similar to the opposing dragon’s own Blast Burn, hot flames rumbled through the path until they reached their target, engulfing Charizard in a ring of Fire. 

The Pokémon screamed in resistance, but was ultimately brought down, returning to his natural form. 

The black and teal pigment faded from his body, and the mighty beast raised his head slightly, giving his trainer an apologetic look. 

“It’s okay buddy.” He said, offering his partner a full restore, “You did your best. That’s all I could ask for.”

Charizard grunted in response, his strength returning as the full restore worked its magic. There wasn’t a Center anywhere nearby, so it’d have to do for now. 

Houndoom on the other hand had returned to Karolyna’s side, also in her reverted state. 

The flame-haired girl was lightly stroking the dark canine’s fur as she fed her a few health-restoring berries. 

Once both Pokémon had returned to their chipper strength, they were recalled to their Pokè-balls for a well deserved rest. 

Alain shoved his hands deep into his pockets and gave a sheepish shrug. “Looks like I’m buying lunch.”

Karolyna tilted her head in laughter. “You know, I was only joking about that, but I’m not going to say no.”

Although he laughed along with her as they carried on their way, Alain couldn’t shake the feeling of disappointment that still lingered with him. 

He’d worked alongside Karolyna for years. He knew all her ins and outs. If anyone would be able to beat her in a match, it should be him. 

So how had she surpassed his skill so greatly?

He knew Lysander hadn’t been training her, no. All that man’s attention was focused on Alain’s apprenticeship and his own projects. Perhaps it was skill she’d learned by watching her mother? But even then, the last time she’d tagged along to the league was long past. 

Then he remembered the way they’d moved during the recent battle, almost as if they were one unit. 

_ “Is their bond truly that strong?” _

For the first time since they’d left, Alain was beginning to realize, even with Mega Evolution on his side, exactly how hard winning the league would prove to be. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karolyna has the most powered Houndoom in the history of Houndooms, but we’re living for it.


	7. Day Around Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes spend the day exploring Santalune City, and Alain finally comes to terms with his insecurities

It was high noon by the time Alain and Karolyna reached Santalune City, wiped out and starved from their trek.

Though there had been some conversation on the final stretch of the day’s journey, it had mostly been one-sided. After his defeat, Alain had fallen into a rut of overthinking the situation while Karolyna rambled on and on, failing to contain her excitement towards this new chapter. However, she’d fallen silent during the last mile or so, realizing that Alain wasn’t interested in her mindless chatter.

Now they silently travelled side by side up to the entrance of the Pokemon Center, Alain’s hands shoved deep into his pockets while Karolyna gave him questioning sidelong glances.

“I guess I’ll go check us in. Give me your Pokémon too, I’ll rest them.” She offered as the automatic doors shut behind them.

Alain’s only response was a distant shrug as he handed her his poke belt andheaded for one of the blue plastic benches left ope for trainers to await assistance. Placing his elbows down on his knees, Alain cradled his head in his hands, his lag jostling a mile a minute. the salmon and white Poke-themes walls started to become claustrophobic as the pain of his defeat kept flashing through his mind.

Over and over he played and replayed the final moment of Houndoom creeping behind charizard, bringing the beast to the ground like he was still a Charmander in it’s most basic form.

“Alright we’re set. I was able to register you too. They only had one room open though, so we’re gonna have to share.” Karolyna’s tone was soft and quiet now, as she took a spot beside him

Alain removed himself from his distorted state, rubbing his hands along his face.

Karolyna was staring sideways at him, a concerned look laced in her eyes.

“That’s fine, thanks.” he responded, reaching for the polished, silver badge case she’d placed in his lap.

“Sure.”

Rising from his crumpled position, Alain followed his companion down the narrow hall, passing numerous doorways in attempt to locate their own.

“1-0-4, 1-0-there it is!” Karolyna chirped, though he could tell that her chipper state was simply a ploy in attempt to lighten his mood.

Turning the key, she pushed open the door.

The room was rather nice, nicer than most Pokemon Centers that he’d seen. There was a pair of bunked beds in the far right corner,as well as a desk by the window and a small TV.

“I wonder if the warrant for our arrest is on the news yet?” She joked. Alain simply nodded, throwing this bag on the bottom bunk and laid down for a moment.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Karolyna clicked the door shut behind them and crossed the room to where he rested.

The bed dipped as she sat down on the soft yellow comforter beside him, and he closed his eyes, not wanting to hear whatever lecture she was about to give him.

“What’s on your mind?” She asked, poking him in the chest.

“Lunch?”

“Try again wise guy.”

“...”

“Alain..” She pressed.

Pulling himself up, he brushed her off. “It’s rally not that important Karol. It’s just something that I have to figure out myself.

Alain knew if he didn’t scrap together some sort of facade, she’d never let him leave the room until he cracked, “and besides, don’t I owe you lunch?”

Karolyna eyed him, and he didn’t doubt that she could see though his bluff. The two had known each other long enough that they could always tell when the other was hiding something.

“You’re a terrible liar Alain.” She stated, rising to meet him.

“Karolyna Coleman,” He started, Placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her a bit, “I here by solemnly swear that it is nothing for you to worry about.”

She raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed. “Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll get it out of you one way or another.”

Alain rolled his eyes and opened the door for his friend, “I’m sure you will, now come on. It’s time for an adventure!” He exclaimed, mocking the high pitch tone Karolyna often used when she was excited about something.

He could see her trying to force it back, but eventually she cracked an amused smile at his silliness.

“I don’t understand you sometimes.” She admitted, shaking her head with fake exasperation.

Throwing an arm around her shoulders, Alain led his companion out of the room and towards the sliding doors with the reflective Poké-ball pattern painted on the outside.

—

Crossing through town, Alain started to feel the weight of his loss lift off his shoulders as he took in the sights of a new start. He’d been to Santalune City once or twice before on business trips with Lysander, but these days he didn’t really go out of Lumiose City at all.

“God, I forgot how small this place is compared to Lumiose.” Karolyna observed.

Alain nodded in agreement. It was significantly smaller. Buildings were more sparse and spread out rather than closely jammed together as different business competed to rise to the top. He found that he quite liked the open space. There were marble statues depicting various types of Pokémon at almost every street corner, and he and Karolyn began to make a game out of who could spot them first. Finally they came to a stop in front of a giant fountain that looked to be the heart of the city.

“Wow! Look at that!” Karolyna broke from his side and ran up to the structure. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he strolled up and joined her.

The fountain consisted of three marble layers—the same material that formed the statues they’d seen, each a different size and growing smaller as they stacked upwards. Resting atop the final layer was a miniature statue of the Pokémon Roselia. The water flowing down was sprouted from various openings in its petaled hands.

“It’s beautiful!” His female counterpart muttered in awe.

“Yeah, that is pretty cool. We don’t have anything like this back home.”

Glancing around, Alain spotted a small Cafe tucked between a boutique and an office building, just a few meters from where they stood.

Nudging his friend to break her from her trance, Alain pointed to the little shop. “How about there?” He inquired.

Karolyna’s eyes lit up at the sight, and Alain couldn’t help but laugh at her consistent excitement for every new sight. She was _really_ enjoying this.

“It looks just like the shop we used to go to after work back at your dad’s lab!”

Alain felt a pang of guilt at the mention of the Professor.

Just as Karolyna had failed to inform her family of their departure, he’d done the same.

_Dad’s probably worried sick about me. Maybe I’ll take a page out of Karol’s book and write to him, let him know I’m okay._

“Alain?”

Karolyna’s voice broke him from his thoughts. “You coming?”  
“Oh, yeah, right!” He stuttered, shaking off his emotions, “Let’s go.”

As the pair approached the cafe door, Alain could already pick up the sweet scent of delicious baked goods.

A little jingle bell rang when they entered, and the woman at the counter gave them a large smile.

“Welcome! How may I help you?”

Alain turned towards his friend and spoke softly, “Tell me what you want and I’ll get it for you, why don’t you go get us a table?”

Raising a hand to his forehead, karolyn gave him a concerned look. “Are you feeling okay? Last time I checked courtesy was not a word in our vocabulary.”

Alain chuckled and swatted her hand away, “Just go.”

“Alright fine. I really don’t care, as long as it won’t poison me or something.”

He feinted hurt as she left his side, “ _Me?_ Poison _you?_ How dare you think so low of me?”

Turning back to the menu, he scanned it over before ordering two tomato mozzarella sandwiches and two cups of coffee, because water was left as a last resort in this house.

Obtaining his order, he trailed over to the little window booth Karolyna had chosen.

“Food has been served.” He announced his arrival, catching her attention from whatever it was she’d been looking at.

Karolyna’s eyes lit up at the sight of one of her favorite things on the planet. “Is that-?”

Alain nodded, sliding the sandwich in her direction. “One tomato mozzarella sandwich. What did you think I’d forget?”

“God I love you.” she said as though she hadn’t seen food in a year.

The odd pair chatted over lunch discussing what they were looking forward to on this new journey, and what kind of stories the news was spinning up about them.

Once lunch had been finished it was around 2 or 3pm, so they decided it might be fun to walk around a bit before heading in for the evening.

Strolling side by side down the cobblestone road, Alain felt very at ease in the open space.

“You know,” He started, “once our journey’s over, I wouldn’t mind living in a place like this.”

Karolyna nodded beside him, “It’s quite comfortable isn’t it? Small, but friendly all the same.”

“Yeah. I know I’ve been around once or twice, but I never got the chance to stop and explore. Normally when I’m able to get out of Lumiose City, it’s to go somewhere with Lysander. And even then they’re usually quick tips. No time for sight-seeing.”

Karolyna laughed. “That’s my dad for you. All business, no play.”

“I’m glad we’re doing this.” He admitted. “I’m glad I’m doing it with you.”

“Me too.” She responded, “There’s no one else I’d rather be a fugitive with.”

—

By the time they’d returned to the Pokemon Center, the golden sunlight had faded into a soft ashen violet. Tired from they’re day around town, Alain and Karolyna decided that if they were going to get an early start on their Gym Challenge, it was best to get an early start.

“We’ll Probably have to spend the day. I don’t think the gym leader would be very fond of two consecutive battles.” Karolyna was saying as she climbed the ladder onto her bunk.

Alain simply nodded, his early apprehension rushing back at the mention of a battle.

“Alain?”

“Yeah, No I heard you.”

Karolyna was silent for a moment, before he detected the sound of her climbing back down.

He kept his eyes fixated off the bed above him as to keep from looking her in the eye.

He felt the bed dip and a warm body press against his own. Karolyna had joined him on the bed, lying on her back, bringing her age to the seemingly interesting bed frame.

“So what are we staring at?”

Alain didn’t answer.

“Are you finally going to tell me what’s going on?”  
Alain battled with himself on whether or not to answer her. On one hand, he knew that karolyn was always willing to listen to anything he had to say, but on the other hand what if she judged him? Lysander always did. He felt a twinge of guilt for comparing the girl to her father, but he couldn’t help it sometimes. After all, the were kin.

“I lost.” He finally managed to croak out.

“What?”

“This morning. I lost. Out of all the trainers out there, if anyone can beat you, it should be me. But I lost.”

“ _That’s_ what this is about? Alain it was just one battle. Everyone loses from time to time.”

“You don’t get it. I can’t win. Ever. I can’t beat Lysander, I can’t even beat you. How am I supposed to win the league at this rate?”

Karolyna fell silent for a moment, letting her thoughts stimulate in the stiff air.

“Alain why do you think you lost?” she finally asked him.

“Because I’m not good enough.”

“Why do you say that?”

Alain let out a breath. “Nothing I do , no battle I win, is ever up to Lysander’s standards. By that logic, I don’t cut it. I’m not as strong as I should be. Today proved it.”

“That’s not why you lost.” she countered.

“Enlighten me.”

“You lost because you’re used to having the stronger Pokémon and today you didn’t. It was a matter of comfort, not skill.”

“What?”

“When you battle for Lysander in the field. Barely any of those people are fortunate enough to have gotten their hands on a mega stone, let alone have the same battle training you’ve received from Lysander. Therefore you automatically have the upperhand. However, battling against an opponent that matched Charizard’s strength threw you off. I saw it myself. You allowed Houndoom’s power to intimidate you. You’re used to relying on Mega Evolution to win your battles, so what if you’re a little rusty when it comes to battle another trainer who uses Mega Evolution. I can guarantee you that half of there Gym leaders don’t. You just have to stop second guessing yourself.”

Alain contemplated her words. It was funny how Karolyna always knew exactly the right thing to say hen he needed it. The benefit of having long-time close friends. They always knew what was on your mind.

He looked over to thank his friend, but saw that she’d already fallen asleep, exhausted from the day’s earlier excitement.

She looked so calm infer sleep, just as she had in battle.

Karolyna was right. He needed to stop guessing himself and his team. This was a new start. Lysander’s words didn’t matter to him now. Karolyna believed in him, and quite frankly in his opinion, that was all he needed.

Tomorrow he would step on to the battle field guns blazing. And he would win. He _had_ to. It was the only way he’d be able to prove to himself that he did have what it takes.

And with that final thought in mind, Alain shut his eyes and allowed himself to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

New challenges were about to come on the horizon, and so long as he followed his heart, he would ready to face them.


End file.
